The Turn of a Jellicle
by Vickycutie
Summary: What happens when one of the most loved Jellicle is catnapped? Please R&R.


Ok, I don't own CATS and I'm not saying that I do. Cause I don't. OK, got it? Good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm day in the junkyard where most of the cats where just enjoying the sun. Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra, and Rumpleteazer were all playing hide and seek, the older cats were watching them and talking about which tom was going to mess with one of the kittens first and the toms(mostly the kittens and the immature ones) where watching the girls chase each other around. All of a sudden, there was a very high pitched scream and the one name that would send shivers down even the toughest rohtwieller's spine. Macavity! All the cats started running for cover. But right as Victoria was about to jump under the old car, Macavity grabbed here and laughed a sound that would make an adult human cry. As soon as he had a good hold on Victoria, Macavity called to his henchcats and left. Mistoffelees started to chase after them but Munkustrap stepped in front of him. "Misto, you'll get yourself killed. Don't worry, we'll get her back." With that, Munk called all the cats together to find out a way to get their friend and beloved kitten back into safe arms. All the kittens gathered around Etcetera and Pouncival to comfort them and assure them that the adults would get their younger sister back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the adults will think of a way to get Vicky back as soon as they can." Jemima said soothingly to her friend.

If…if they don't come up with a plan soon, I'll go after her myself." Sniffled Etcetera.

"Oh, man, look at Misto." Pounce said, still trying to fight back the tears that were already streaming from his eyes. All the kittens looked over at the black and white tom pacing back and forth over by his girlfriend's second home made in the trunk of the old car.

"He looks like he's going after her himself." Stated Electra.

"Din't ya see 'im after Mac left? If it hadnet been for Munk, e' would 'ave gone an' killed Mac and probably would 'ave gottin' 'imself killed fightin' the other henchcats." Rumpleteazer told them.

"Etcetera, Pouncival, come here immediately please." Jellylorum called. She was standing next to her mate, Asparagus, and her best friend, Jennyanydots. The two kittens ran to their parents as fast as they could. Jemima and Electra ran to their mom.

"Mom, what did you decided? What's the plan to get Vicky back?"

"It will take a little bit for the toms to…" Jellylorum was interrupted by a loud crash. Demeter screamed, "Macavity!" It was a scream that you probably could have heard in America. All the cats looked ate the big tire and there, standing on top of it, was Macavity, looking even more scarier than ever. He had the largest, evilest smile on. All of a sudden, a pure white cat walked out from behind him. But there was something very different about her, as Misto realized. She didn't have that sweet, innocent, cute face. There wasn't a twinkle in her eye. Her fur was white, but not the same blinding white as before. It was like an off-white with blood stains underneath it. There were more scratches showing on her fur. Etcetera started to move forwards towards the tire.

"Don't you move another step or I'll let her loose and then we'll see what cats she has grudges upon." Macavity snarled.

"My sister would never do that, not to anyone. The only cat I know that's nicer is Jemima and they tied when we had the polls about different cats." Etcetera growled back at him.

"Oh, that may be true about your sister, but how do you know that this is your sister? Or, at least the sister you know." Macavity gave a sly grin and continued. "OK, I came for one cat and only ONE cat. You reminded me of her name earlier. Jemima, come on down if you ever want to see Victoria back in safe arms. If Jemima doesn't do as I ask, you will never see your sweet little Vicky again." Mac turned and whispered something in Victoria's ear and suddenly she looked even angrier than before.

"I'm here," squeaked a little voice as the teen cat walked forward. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, well, well, I just so happen to know someone who has a score to settle with you. Victoria!" The white queen stepped forward. Now everyone could see how different she looked. She looked…evil. Almost worse than Macavity. Victoria jumped gracefully off the tire and into the middle of the junkyard. Jemima walked up to the open area. As she was about to leave the group, Tumblebrutus walked up to her. "Jemima, I you can't do this. I won't let you."

"Tumble, I have to. It's the only way to get her back." Jemima put on her baby kitten eyes on and Tumble let out a little giggle and gave her a reassuring smile.

Jemima took a deep breath and walked past the group. Her friend was so scary. She knew that it wasn't the same cat she was before Mac had catnapped her. He must have done something to make her hate them. But the question was….what? She had to figure it out before she was killed. Suddenly, Victoria launched at Jemima so fast that it caught off guard. Before she knew it, Jem was on the ground on her back. Vicky scratched Jemima all the way down her side and across the face, down her back, and legs. She ripped a piece of Jemima's fur out and knocked her to the side of the junkyard. Right before she started flying, Jemima scratched Victoria on the leg. She fell over and Mac ran over to Victoria and picked her up by the scruff and ran off with her. All the henchcats ran after him. As soon as the cats had left, Tumblebrutus ran to Jemima's side to make sure she was alright. As soon as he gave the others the ok that she was fine, the adult cats got together to meet about the situation.

"Oh, I'll kill him. He stole her then hypnotized her. I'll kill him." Misto said very angrily.

"Misto, don't go after him. He'll end up killing you. Then where would we be?" Munk had made a good point. " Besides, how do you know he hypnotized her?"

"I could feel it. There was magic all around her and the only kinds of magic he can do is disappear and hypnotize. And he wasn't making her disappear." With that, Misto turned and went into his girlfriend's second home and curled up with her favorite toy.

"We have to get her back. We have to get Victoria back. Not just for our sake but for Misto's life." Jellylorum whispered so only the cats closest to her could hear her.

"We can't go near her. You heard Macavity. He'll kill her if we do. I know that's not what you want." Rum Tum Tugger pointed out. Almost all the toms cared about Victoria. Actually, they all cared about her and all the other kittens. They all knew that Victoria was Misto's but they loved Vicky like a little sister and some even more. But that wasn't the problem at the moment.

"He'll be back tomorrow. He has a plan, he didn't just come for one day and torment us with the sight of her." Alonzo said knowingly.

"We better go check up on Jemi. See if she needs Jenny to perform some special healing spell thingy or whatever she does. Oh, by the way, where did she learn to fight like that?" Mungojerrie asked (He did a better job at hiding is accent).

"Well, having a big brother like Pounce kind of helps. He loves to mess around with Vicky and Cety and, when he goes too far, they have him pinned in less than five seconds. Oh, I miss my little Vicky." Jelly started to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Asparagus leaned over to his mate and comforted her.

(the next day)

Jellylorum got up from her bed and walked to the other room in her human's house to check on her kittens. She had been so grateful that her owners had taken in Asparagus and the kittens. When she got to the room, she pushed the door open with her nose and looked in at the two sleeping kittens. There was Etcetera, all sweet and curled up in a ball. Then there was Pouncival, laying on top of Etcetera and had a mischievous and up-to-no-good look on his face. Then, she looked at the empty spot where Victoria would be. Jelly could just imagine her precious white wonder. The kitten would be right next to Etcetera to keep warm and in return, warming up her sister. She would have the expression of an angel and be glowing just because of the solid color of her fur. She would never tell her other children this but although she loved all of her kittens more than life itself, she loved Victoria just a tad bit more than the other two. No, maybe not more but it was a different kind of love. Etcetera and Pouncival were very energetic. And not that that was a bad thing but, they never calmed down. Victoria was energetic when she wanted to be but she calmed down and helped her mother and father when asked. Wow, Jelly missed Victoria very much, although she would miss any of her children if they were gone. Jelly sighed and went back to her mate. Soon it would be time to get the kittens up and they would want to go to the junkyard to hang out with their friends. Maybe it was best. If the cats where right, Macavity would be back with their precious kitten. Since Victoria was the youngest of the three kittens, Jelly was extra concerned.

"Jelly, should we wake the kittens? We want to be there when Macavity gets there. We may be able to convince her to come back to us." Asparagus was just getting up and had a concerned look on his face. He was worried about his mate. She had been very upset lately since Victoria was catnapped. It seemed like all the cats were depressed lately. There would be great pain if the little white cat was found dead. Not only would they loose her spirit, joy, and lovingness but they would loose Mistoffelees also for he would either commit suicide or never talk to any one again. He was in love with the beautiful cat. She meant the world to him. The entire tribe new it. They knew that if something happened to Victoria, they would never see the magician again. Everyone knew that it was vital they get her back. That's what Jelly was thinking about the whole way to the junkyard. They were there only about five minutes when Demeter let out a loud shriek. Everybody looked for Macavity because they were sure that Victoria was with him. Some of Mac's henchcats walked in with Macavity and Victoria in the middle. When they got to the group of Jellicles, the strays separated like the red sea. Macavity picked up Victoria like she was a little kitten, his little kitten, instead of a Jellicle. He went up to Munkustrap and put her down.

"Alright, I want Jemima to come back and battle my little Vicki to the death." Macavity said to Munkustrap and the rest of the Jellicles.

"First of all, she's not YOUR kitten. She's Jellylorum and Asparagus' daughter. Second, I don't want the two fighting. They're only kittens and they're friends. I will not have them dead. I don't even want them fighting." Munkustrap was ready to fight Mac himself.

"If they don't fight, you will never see Victoria again."

"Munk, I would rather die than have Mac control Vicky . I can do this." Jemima looked more than sincere.

"Fine, but if you get in a situation to dangerous, we'll get you out of there before you can say help."

So who will it be, Jemima or Victoria?" Macavity had an evil look on and Victoria was underneath him, listening to the conversation and preparing for the fight of her life. She enjoyed being with this cat. He would watch over her when one of the henchcats, Ratface, would wrestle with her to help her fight stronger, although it didn't take much work. Victoria didn't know where she learned to fight like that but she figured that it was because she had been in this place forever. If Ratface got too rough, Macavity would jump in and scratch his face and yell at him that she was just a kitten. When she was hungry, they would go out and Mac would get left over food from the restaurant of her choice. It was like she was his daughter. He had taken her in after the Jellicles had killed her parents. Something seemed wrong, though. Those two cats were always saying that she was theirs. And all the others thought so too. It gave her something to think about. Was Mac telling the truth? He had to be. They must have planned this to try to trick her. Mac was like a father to her. He would invite many stray toms to his hide-out and if they weren't what Victoria liked, he would chase them off and make sure they would never come back. She loved him for all he had done for her. And all he ever asked for her is to kill this one kitten. That was all. She would be more than happy to help him this one time after all he had done for her. After all, that cat was just a kitten. But then again, so was Victoria. Was there a chance that she wouldn't win? Would Macavity be mad at her if she didn't win? She didn't want to take any chances though. She would just kill the kitten and get it over with. No chances would she take that she might get yelled at. There was enough anger in her to kill the kitten within five minutes. She was shifting under Macavity sharpening her claws.

Macavity could feel that Victoria was ready to kill the little kitten standing in front of him. All of a sudden, though, she stopped moving. He looked down at her and followed her gaze and saw her looking at the magical cat looking at her. He suddenly felt nervous. But then she started to growl and he was reassured.

"Alright, let the fight begin." Macavity yelled and the strays formed a circle around the two kittens. Misto pushed his way to the front of the group so he could watch the love of his life fight her best friend. Victoria and Jemima started circling each other. Suddenly Victoria launched at Jemima like she did the first time only this time Jemima was ready. She moved out of the way and landed on top of her friend. Vicky suddenly flipped Jem and got really close to her ear.

"I can't lose to a tiny kitten. I will crush you in less than five minutes." Victoria didn't even sound like herself. It was a gruff voice that showed pain and fear in it. The fight continued while all the cats and rats watched in either fear or excitement. Finally both cats were standing on opposite sides of the circle panting like dogs after long games of fetch. Victoria had ripped part of Jemima's fur out and scratched up her side very badly. Jemima leaped at Victoria and knocked the side of her head. Victoria got one last kick in before her head smacked the ground. Macavity and Munkustrap both ran for Victoria but Munk arrived just a moment before Macavity. Many other cats went over to Jemima to make sure there was no permanent damage done. Misto took a step forward toward Victoria. He was anxious to have her back.

"You leave this junkyard right now and you will never return." Munk sounded and looked more scarier than Victoria did. Macavity motioned to his henchcats and rats and ran from the junkyard. Munk started rubbing Victoria and licked some of her wounds. Jemima stood up wobbly and started for friend.

"Vicky, are you alright?" Jemima stared intently on the white kitten who was now drenched with blood, both from herself and Jemima, as so was Jemima.

"Jemima, is that you? Where am I? What happened? Why am I covered in blood?" Victoria now looked scared and had the same innocent look on her face as she did before she was catnapped.

"Yeah, it's me, and your in the junkyard. We just had a big fight because Macavity catnapped you and hypnotized you. He told you that the Jellicles killed your parents and that you needed to seek revenge. I'm alright but I can't say the same for you." Jemima giggled a little, partly from relief and partly from concern for her friend.

"Oh, Jemi. I'm so sorry. I think I'm alright. I just can't feel my leg." Victoria started to stand up but fell over when she put weight on her left fore leg. Mistoffelees ran over to her and started licking her leg. She winced at first but then relaxed when she realized it was Misto, her favorite tom in the world.

"Misto, you're…here." Victoria whispered as her voice cracked.

"Of course, I would never leave you." Misto started to nuzzle her and soon their purrs became one. They were finally together again. Tumblebrutus walked over to Jemima and snuggled close to her.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

"I'll be fine. Look at them," she said, pointing at the newly reunited couple, "they look so…so happy. I can't wait till we're like that."

"Well, I guess this is just a good as time as any. You know, Jemima, we could be like that sooner than you know. Jemima, will you be my mate?"

Jemima was speechless. "Of course, Tumble, I would love to."

Over at the little group of concerned cats, Jelly and Jenny were checking over Victoria. Misto was watching over her like a hawk. If there was something he didn't approve of, the two queens would know. If a tom got to close, he would hiss and make them move away a little bit, with the exception of Pouncival.

"Misto, it's ok, I'm ok. They're just here to check up on me."

"Vicky, the only way I can be sure that you're ok is if I ask you this question. Vicky, will you be my mate? Please, I can't stand worrying that other toms are going to take you away from me." The two queens let out a gasp.

"Oh, Misto, I don't know what to say."

"You could say YES."

"Oh, Misto, I would love to be your mate. Yes, I will be your mate."

Just then Jemi and Tumble walked over to them.

"Guess what Vicky. Tumble asked me to be his mate. And I said yes."

"Misto asked me the same thing and I said yes."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Same to you." Victoria was once again shinning like she had before the awful event that had just happened.

_It turns out that Victoria's hurt leg was just a pulled muscle. The cats all lived happily ever after. Except Macavity of course. It took him about a month to forget how close he had gotten to the little white angel. Misto and Vicky had their first litter about 3 months later and named the two kittens Jade(queen, looked like Misto and had magic) and Cornelius(looked like Victoria, tom, no magic). Tumble and Jem had their first litter about five months after Victoria and Misto did and named their kittens Angel(queen, looked like Victoria only had a silver ring around her ears like a halo), Zebra(tom, looked like Alonzo who Tumble liked to call Zebra, hence the name), and Mallory(queen, looked like a mix between her mother and Aunt Electra._


End file.
